Kiss it Better
by Kim Denn
Summary: Because kisses are supposed to make everything better right?


**Title:** Kiss it Better

 **Summary:** Because kisses are supposed to make everything better right?

* * *

"T-Takeshi!" Gokudera's voice was high as he whined Yamamoto's voice at a particular hard thrust that made white bloom behind his lids and pleasure made his knees weak. Another thrust made him clench his hand and lean at the wall.

Yamamoto was fucking him into a wall. It was hard and fast and fuck-

"Ngh..F-fuck Takeshi, D-don't- _Ah_!" Gokudera moaned at the brush of his prostrate and his erection at the wall. His thoughts scattered at the relentless pace Yamamoto set them. Grunts and moans filled the office that isn't stopping anytime soon.

Takeshi grabbed Gokudera's shoulder length hair back while the other was at his hips in a bruising grip. The swordsman pulled his lover's hair back in order to reveal a milky white neck that was peppered with bruises and marks before deciding that he needs to add more.

His hand tightened more when Hayato's hot and tight wall clamped into him. " _Ahh_. Shit Hayato." And then he stopped moving.

"You bastard why'd you- _Ah_ , fuck- stopped?" Takeshi grinned mischievously behind Gokudera, albeit a little flushed and strained. He chuckled, his voice a little too deep and sultry, leaning into Gokudera's neck and nosing it making the silver haired man give out a shaky breathe.

"Why, Haya-chan, I just came back from a mission and I realized that I never heard you once say that you miss me." Gokudera groaned at this and leaned his head at the cold wall.

"Yamamoto Takeshi," He growled feeling full and insatiable. He tried to move but the dark haired male simply laughed, gripping both Hayato's hips in place. He grinded his hips, moaning and clenched his walls making Yamamoto's breath hitch a little. "Move now!"

"Nope." And after saying no, he pulled all the way to the hilt and slammed his hips forward the slick and tight ass of his partner. The said partner, totally unprepared, could only gasp as his erection begged for the release and friction.

"Fuck-I, not fucking now Takeshi,"

"Wrong answer!" It was said too cheerfully and emphasized with the same movement as before. Gokudera whined, lewd and high. His knees was turning to jelly and he needed release soon and fuck he's going to swallow his pride and-

"Fine fuck shit! I miss you you fucking- _Ahh_!" Yamamoto's nails dug into Gokudera's hips, it hurts but it was all good pain and he can't bother too much when Yamamoto was slamming into his prostate just fucking right.

"Damn Hayato _Nggh_ ,can't... anymore." He groaned fisting Gokudera rapidly. He could feel the sweet sweet call of orgasm and relinquishing all the control he had, he thrusted his hips forward, already hearing the tell-tale signs of Gokudera cumming. With one last thrust he released his seeds deep inside Gokudera, groaning at the pleasure.

Pants filled the air as they tried to take control of their breathe. Yamamoto took a step back and unfortunately he lost his strength in his arms and let go of Gokudera.

The silver haired man groaned as his knees hit the floor first, he tried to catch himself with his arms but it felt as if he was jelly and he finds himself falling into his face, his ass in the air.

Yamamoto looked at the man in front of him, Gokudera's face was slack and dazed, his mouth parted as he tried to catch his breathe a little bit of drool dribbling past his kiss-swollen lips, his ass was up in the air, his hole lose and slicked. It contracted as he groaned in the floor, pearly white substance dribbling down into his thighs.

Too put it simply, he looked fucked and satiated. Hayato looked debauched.

"Hayato?" Takeshi asked a little bit too cheerfully, after just a round of fucking.

" _Nngh_?" Gokudera asked still dazed. The swordsman grinned.

"I'm hard again."

* * *

Gokudera groaned as he laid in the sofa faced down. Tsuna looked at him pitifully, remembering he looked the same after he broke Reborn's coffee machine. The hitman took revenge on him and was he hard on Tsuna (winks).

The tenth boss patted his right hand man in the head pityingly and left after seeing his swordsman enter the room. He may pity Gokudera's ass be he is in no way up for a show.

Yamamoto looked down at his Storm and grinned sheepishly.

"You okay?" The Storm Guardian looked up and gave Yamamoto a stink eye.

"'You okay?' 'You okay?' That's what you're going to say? No I'm not okay you baseball-idiot! My ass hurts so much I can't even walk much less sit!" Yamamoto laughed apologetically, rubbing the back of his head but the mischievous grin that was not unlike last night, never left his face.

"Want me to kiss it better?" The Rain dodged the china his Storm threw in him with a laugh. He still got what he want though, and managed to kiss his ass better which led to more, (coughs) adult stuff.

* * *

 _ **A/N: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME HUHUHUHU *UGLY VRYING**_

 _ **I should do better things like sleep or study for my entrancr exams or actually write fot the erasermic week but i'm writing stuffs like this (nevermind that its actually 1 AM or something) I ITALICIZED EVERY MOANS MUHAHAHHAHA**_

 _ **Why cant I be a better person?**_

 _ **Anyways, hope you liked it! *winks. I suck.**_

 _ **(8/22/2018) Corrected some mistakes.**_


End file.
